Tales of the Courier and the Cook
by Aseikh
Summary: When you have a courier as a wife, you worry about her making it home alright, and what she has to eat while away. When you have a cook as a wife, you have to listen to her critique everyone's food, as well as her own, and make sure she actually gets away from the kitchen every once and a while. A collection of four short stories, one chapter not related to the previous chapters.
1. Jealous Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, nor the characters used in this story.**

 **(A/N): A dear friend of mine may have gotten me into this really obscure pairing, so I hope you enjoy this four short stories for Jenny/Alyss -AKA, Jelyss.**

* * *

She thought something was wrong with her, at first. Behind the closed doors, Alyss waited for her mentor's wedding to commence. She stood to Pauline's right, a small bouquet of flowers clutched in her hands. Although she was happy for Pauline and Halt, Alyss couldn't help but to feel . . . empty. She was expected to spend the day with Will, to be his dancing partner and have fun. But that wasn't what was wrong. She liked Will.

It was that the other young woman beside her would be spending the time with Gilan.

Alyss knew that she didn't have any feelings other than friendship for the taller Ranger, as she barely knew him. They were comfortable friends, having met through Will, but that was it. There was no romance between them.

So why did she feel jealous?

Looking down, Alyss studied her dress. A simple variation of the standard courier dress, while at the same time different than Pauline's. It was also a light blue, symbolizing the second color of the couriers. Jenny, however, wore a yellow rendition of the gown. The flowers they held were the color of the dresses to keep up the color theme.

Jenny hopped up and down, though her feet never left the ground. Her barely-held-back excitement colored her powdered cheeks red, while her sky blue eyes were bright, but focused on the door. She didn't notice Alyss' sad gaze.

"I just wanted to thank you girls again," Pauline murmured, staring at the door. They could hear whatever Arald was saying to the crowd through the door, and the three of them knew that the doors would open at a certain phrase. "It means so much to me that the two of you could be here with me."

On top of things as always, Alyss answered first: "Pauline, I wouldn't miss this for the world. You deserve all of this and more."

It was the young courier's turn not to notice Jenny's gaze.

Jenny nodded, a wide smile on her face as Pauline turned to look at both of them. A gentle smile creased Pauline's face, blond hair streaked with grey falling in her face. It had been put up in an elegant bun, but strands at the front were shorter than in the back. Alyss reached forward when Pauline looked back at her, and tucked a few of the strands behind her ear.

And then the doors opened.

Alyss pulled her arm away, and Pauline turned to face straight again, lifting her chin to look confident even if she didn't feel so inside as she stepped forward.

The two girls waited a second longer, before stepping out in unison. The first thing Alyss noticed was Will and Gilan standing at the head of the aisle with Halt. Will's eyes met her's, and Alyss couldn't help but to smile back at the joy in his expressive, dark eyes. But then her eyes flicked over to Gilan beside him, and she saw how he stared at Jenny beside her. A pain spiked her in her chest, but it was nothing strong enough to make her hesitate or even stumble. It just . . . hurt. Seeing him stare at Jenny like that.

She didn't register how close Will was standing to Gilan, nor how Gilan's right arm couldn't be seen—mainly because it was around Will's waist.

Taking a chance, and because, for once, Alyss needed some comfort, someone to lean on, she reached her hand out, offering it to Jenny.

At first the cook didn't notice it. But when she did, her smile returned, and she took it without hesitation.


	2. Practical Weaponry

It was a shame, truly, that so soon after they finally got together, she would be leaving. Alyss studied the minuet supply of beef jerky, cheese, and what looked to be biscuits. But she could have been wrong—it looked like a rock. She wouldn't be traveling too far, and she wouldn't have to carry that much herself. Considering that she was to be traveling with two men she trusted, one of which knew how to make a mean rabbit stew, and the other that could eat all day, she knew that she technically didn't have to bring any food for herself.

Even so, despite Will's stew, and despite his and Horace's companionship—she would miss her girlfriend.

"That's not what you'll be eating, is it?" Jenny exclaimed in horror from the doorway of the bedroom. "Is that stuff even edible?"

Sighing, Alyss turned, setting the bag of jerky back beside her things. "Unfortunately, it is, Jen. It'll only be for a few days, though."

Jenny looked at the 'food' in disgust. Her mind, and taste buds, being used to food like Master Chubb's and her own, she probably couldn't even fathom what the plain foods Alyss ate while traveling tasted like. "That cannot be healthy," she murmured, more to herself than to Alyss.

The courier heard it anyways, and smiled. "I'll have Will and Horace to make meals. You said yourself that Will's rabbit stew is pretty good."

Her cheeks reddened, and the chef turned away. "I only said that to be polite. I don't think Will knows his spices to well, in all honesty," she shrugged, and gave an embarrassed smile. "At least he tries, though. Better than Horace burning everything."

Alyss eyed her, a half smile making her seem half amused and half annoyed. Jenny shrugged, the rest of her face going pink. Looking to see Jen happy before things got serious and she had to leave, Alyss closed her bag, and sat on the bed. "How're the preparations for the dinner going? I assume you and Chubb have come to some sort of an agreement for the entrée finally?"

Eyes lighting up, Jenny clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Yes! We decided to do both the lamb and turkey, and have people choose which they want. I'll be handling the lamb; Chubb has the turkey. I was going to put my lamb in front of Horace," she said, winking covertly, "because that way, most of the lamb would be gone instead of the turkey. And!" she jumped, getting excited. Before she went on, however, Jen moved towards Alyss, sitting on the bed beside her. "And, since the Baron is basically letting Chubb and I handle everything, I was going to sit Will and Gilan besides each other," a mischievous glint showed itself in her sky blue eyes, "maybe that'll also be the side that has an extra person, because I think we have too many people for it to be equal on both sides."

"Meaning that they'll be closer together," Alyss said, exasperated. "Jen, you can't push them. Both of them are like squirrels around the other, and anything will spook them if they think others _suspect_ anything is going on between them. Let them figure it out on their own. Either way, Rodney is bringing a date, so the number of people on each side will be the same."

Jenny paused, suddenly unsure. She knew Alyss was right, seeing how the two Rangers acted around the others. Hesitant, Jenny asked: "So should I not place them beside the other?"

"Hell no," Alyss laughed, getting up, "put them beside each other, see how things go. Maybe all they _do_ need is a little push." Motioning towards the water clock near the door, Alyss brushed any wrinkles from her dress, and grabbed her small bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "You have to get going Jen, you have to put the lamb in, and start the potatoes, and—"

"And teach Chubb how to do a proper turkey glaze, and make sure Rob cuts the onions the right way, because he always cuts them way too thick because he's afraid to cut his fingers, and make sure Serena sharpens the knives so Rob doesn't _actually_ cut his fingers, and Teri gets the right type of apple for the pie. Bitter apples, bitter pie, y'know? Thanks honey," Jenny stood, and stood on her tiptoes to give Alyss a quick kiss on her cheek. Unbeknownst to Jenny, Alyss bent her knees a little, making it easier for her shorter partner to kiss her.

"Teach Chubb?" Alyss murmured, a smile on her face as she followed Jen out of the room.

Jenny was already at the door, but Alyss could hear her response as she left. "He _never_ puts enough garlic in the seasonings, and then blames his helpers when he tastes it and can't figure out what was wrong with it! And _then_ , he has the balls to add more random crap to the mixture and ruin it even more! Can you _believe . . ."_

Her voice grew quieter as she continued towards the door of their apartment, still going on about how she couldn't understand how people thought Chubb was a good cook. Alyss sighed, a smile on her face for her girlfriend's passion. "See you at the meal, Jen! Love you!" she yelled, waiting for a response.

"Love you!" it came, carrying clearly through the room.

* * *

Horace's eyes widened as Jenny slammed the platter of lamb directly in front of him—as if it were his plate. Not so subtlety, Will snorted, and covered his mouth as he watched Jenny's performance from across the table. Beside Will sat Gilan, who was also covering his own mouth while watching Horace. He leaned on his elbow, though, causing his body to brush up against Will's—also not so subtle.

Alyss, sitting beside Gilan, had the perfect view of Horace's reaction, and Jenny's proud smile at the knight's speechlessness.

Around the corner of the table, Baron Arald sat beside his wife, Lady Sandra, both having not dressed up for the occasion. They were only dining with friends, just a good luck meal, so there was no reason to go all out, and get new clothes. Across from Alyss was Sir Rodney, who had brought a date, a lady named Rose. She had curly red hair, blue eyes, and too much make-up on. Beside her, sat Horace. At the other end of the table, around the corner from Will and Horace, and across from Arald and Sandra, Halt sat with Pauline.

"So you think this should go well, Alyss?" Pauline leaned forward from her position to get an easier look at her protégé. "You know what to do?"

Alyss smiled, leaning back as Jenny moved by her and rested her hand on her shoulder briefly. "Yes, Pauline. I've been planning this for a while now, and I'm pretty sure I've thought of everything they could say to try and trip us up."

"Everything?" Will leaned forward to look around Gilan, who sat in between them. "So Horace and I won't actually have to do anything," he said with a grin.

"If either of you have to do anything," Alyss said, looking back and forth between Will and Horace, "then we will have a serious problem."

"That's comforting," Horace added around a mouthful of Jenny's lamb. He seemed to be the only one who started eating, because not all of the food was completely on the table just yet. Alyss' plate was still empty, until Jenny walked back towards her with a small covered platter.

The chef placed it directly in front of her, switching the ceramic plate that was before her with the covered plate. "I made your favorite," Jenny murmured, taking away the lid of the plate as she walked away. Smiling, Alyss dug into her food, just as everyone else began to do the same with what was on the table. Discreetly, Alyss looked beside her at Gilan, who had come early to fill in for Will while he was gone.

His and Will's chairs were pushed a little closer than her's and Gilan's were, and she noticed that Gil only had one hand on the table, his left. Will only had his right on the table. Smiling once more, Alyss ducked her head, and continued eating. After a few minutes of people spooning the delicious smelling food onto their plates, they were once more talking again. Alyss didn't feel like joining in on the conversation, so instead decided to listen.

"The best all-around weapon would have to be the broad sword. It's easy to use, carry, _and_ big enough to work against a battleaxe," Horace jabbed a finger at Will, who had been arguing for the standard Ranger weapons.

"First off," Will said, putting down his ever-present coffee mug, "a broadsword is _not_ easy to carry. Those things are _heavy_ —unlike a saxe and a throwing knife."

"He's got a point there," Gilan said to Horace, shaking his head, "I fight with both, and I do have to admit that the saxe and throwing knives are easier to handle. But both the broad sword and the knives need a substantial amount training to handle reliably."

"Gilan," Halt muttered from the end of the table, "don't encourage them."

"Personally," Rodney started, brandishing his fork that held a piece of meat on the end, "I think the battleaxe would do well. You said it yourself Horace, you're comparing these weapons as to how they hold up against a battleaxe."

Horace shrugged, "But that doesn't mean the battleaxe is the best _all-around_ weapon. Only a larger person could hold one—I have trouble keeping one up myself. And they require a lot of force to do any damage. The point is, Rodney, that while the battleaxe is a hardy weapon, the restrictions it puts on the wielder is too much."

"So what you're trying to say is that the best all-around is a knife?" Will said, smiling. "It's the most common weapon, people always have one on their belt—"

"Yes, but they're not meant for self-defense most of the time. It's why you're still able to have your saxe knife when in disguise, because it's a practical knife," Halt muttered, not believing that he was dragging himself into this conversation. But, the old man had to admit, it was an interesting conversation. And the boys were bringing up good points.

"It's a practical knife, yes," Will set his utensils down, now using his hands to gesture his meanings, "but that's just it. Practical is just another word for all-around, sort of. People use it for everyday uses, but they still use it for self-defense. That's why Ranger's use them—because they're practical and can still be used for defense _and_ offense."

Scrunching his face, Horace considered Will's points. "Well, yeah, I guess so. But for a fighter, like me, or any one at this table, really—"

"'Cept for Rose," Rodney whispered, taking his date's hand, who was politely listening to the conversation with wide eyes.

"And I," Lady Sandra said from beside Arald, "I'm not that big of a fan of fighting."

Amending his statement, Horace continued, "Or _most_ people at this table, a knife like the saxe isn't practical in _battle._ "

"We're talking about _battle_ now?" Will asked, looking at Gilan, then Halt, and then back to Horace. "I thought we were talking about the best all-around weapon. Because if we're talking about battle, then I would back Rodney with his battleaxe plan."

"Personally," Arald muttered, moving his food around on his plate with his fork, "I would stand behind anyone with a battleaxe. If you stand in front of a battleaxe, it might hurt a little."

The conversation continued with no one registering Arald's attempt at a joke.

"I would say I agree with Will," Jenny said from behind Alyss, startling the courier and making her flinch. Jenny put a hand on Alyss' shoulder, patting it. "But I wouldn't say a saxe. Why not just a butcher's knife?"

"Wouldn't withstand anything hitting it," Halt answered, resting his chin on his hand.

"Especially not a broadsword," Gilan snorted, elbowing Will in his side.

"Or a battleaxe." Rodney reached forward, taking more turkey from the platter.

"With all this talk of saxes, broad swords, and battleaxes," Jenny started, leaning up against the back of Alyss' chair, "I remembered when you taught my waiter how to set the forks and knives right," she pointed to Will, "ever since then, I've always wondered what it was like to hold a sword. You do it probably every day, and yet here I am and I've never held one."

"If this is your way of asking if you could hold one," Gilan turned to face her, a slight smile on his face, "then I would recommend against it. They can be pretty heavy for an untrained newbie."

Jenny shrugged. "Why don't we see?"

"Jen," Alyss whispered fiercely, knowing what was coming, reaching up to grab her hand, "Jen, _no._ "

The courier turned just in time to see Jenny's eyes, which had a mischievous glint that said _Jen, yes._

Of the knights that sat at the table, only Horace and Gilan wore their swords. The two of them exchanged unsure glances, their hands unconsciously dropping to make contact with the hilt of their personal sword.

"Yes, why not, boys?" At the end of the table, Halt smiled. "Go on Gilan, I want to see this."

Hesitantly, Gilan stood. He stepped around Jenny, drawing his sword away from the rest of the table so that nothing was accidently hit. Jenny, understanding the safety precautions, stood behind him, watching around his side. Gilan let the tip drop, so he held the tip facing down.

He held the grip out to Jenny by holding the hilt. The cook eagerly reached out, taking hold of the grip but keeping the sword pointed down.

"Jen," Alyss tried again, watching as Gilan stepped back so he stood beside Will—who didn't even try to hide when his hand instinctively reached out and landed on Gil's thigh. Will's eyes were wide as he watched Jenny with a half amused, half wary smile.

Apparnetly, she didn't register Alyss' voice. Jenny turned away from the table, absently wiping her left hand on her apron as she held the sword, now pointed at the ceiling, with her right.

Meaning she wielded Gilan's sword with one hand, apparently not even struggling.

From the end of the table, Halt murmured, more to himself, but loud enough for Pauline to hear: "Well this is interesting . . ."

Gilan's mouth was open as he stared at Jenny, his hand covering Will's just above his knee. He had been saying something about how to hold it, and not pointing it at the people at the table, but no one had been paying any attention to him. Everyone was focused on Jenny, who apparently held the sword as if it were a feather, not even thinking about what she was doing.

"Horace," Halt spoke louder, "give her your sword."

Alyss turned to glare at Horace, to at least stall him from giving her girlfriend _another_ sword. Horace had slid down his seat, so his head could barely be seen over the edge of the table. Unfortunately for the knight, Halt sat beside him, around the corner. Halt swung a leg, kicking Horace just below the knee. "Go on," Halt said, smiling wolfishly.

Pauline just grinned beside him.

Horace stood uncertainly, and turned away from the table just as Gilan had done to unsheathe his sword. Walking around the side, Horace sent an apologetic glance in Alyss' direction as he held out his sword to Jenny.

Gilan moved forward to take his sword back from the cook.

"Leave it, Gil." Halt sat back, stroking his beard as he considered the cook.

Who now stood to the side of the table, dual wielding two broad swords as if they were nothing.

"This is what a broad sword feels like?" Jenny said, looking up and down the blades with a look of disbelief and amusement. "This is nothing compared the stew cauldron that the kitchen staff and Chubb and I have problems moving around! These basically just feel like over-sized kitchen knives, like Will's saxe but a few times bigger."

As Jenny continued talking, while staring up at the two swords, Alyss heard Rodney lean over and whisper something to the Baron Arald and Sandra: "I wonder how she would do with a battleaxe," he murmured, still considering the cook who could handle two broad swords without breaking a sweat.

Alyss spun, "If you give her your's, Rodney," she hissed, "you'll have to worry about more than just an untrained chef with a battleaxe."


	3. Sick Day

"I'm not sick," Alyss sniffled, wiping her nose on a handkerchief. To emphasize her point, she coughed, her throat scratchy. It was a moment before a full fit of coughing took over her, making her double over. It felt as if her throat was tearing itself out. "I'm fine," she repeated, probably more to herself than to Jenny who stood with her hands on her hips and pursed lips. She didn't look convinced either.

"You're sick," the cook stated, turning away before Alyss could protest again. "You're staying home from work."

"What?" Alyss exclaimed, shoving the kerchief in a pocket. "I'm not sick, I don't need to stay home from work."

"Too bad, I already told Rafe that I'm staying home."

Alyss narrowed her eyes, " _You_ took off? From the eating house? Seriously?"

"Yes," Jenny nodded, moving around in their kitchenette, "now go back to bed. I'll tell Pauline, and then I'm heading to the castle kitchens for a little while. I'll be back within the hour, though."

"I don't—" Jenny closed the door, cutting Alyss off.

The courier stood for a moment, staring at the door with her bag on her shoulder. She considered just walking out—but the invitation to stay home stayed in her head. She let the bag drop, and she pulled out the handkerchief once more, sniffling as she wiped her running nose. She hadn't wanted to wake up that morning, but had forced herself out of bed and into clean clothes.

But then she had felt sick, and had to go to the privy before she threw up all over her white dress. Jenny woke up just in time for her to hold back Alyss' hair—and to see that she was sick.

Alyss walked back into the bedroom, pulling her dress off right over her head, not caring about putting on a dressing gown. Instead, she fell back into bed with only her thin shift on. Kicking off her shoes, Alyss pulled the warm covers back up to her chin, closing her eyes.

She sniffled once more, before her mind shut down, and she was asleep once more.

* * *

Someone rattling around in the other room was what woke her up, about an hour later. Alyss rubbed her eyes, sniffling at the bright light that was coming through the window. Jenny must've opened the window sometime earlier, before she had tried to leave for work.

A tap sounded at the door, causing Alyss to roll over and squint at the door. "Yeah," she groaned, her stuffy nose making her sound nasally. Wincing at her voice, she buried her face back into the pillow, but felt the blanket move and uncover her bare back. Moaning, Alyss moved her shoulders in a pitiful attempt to draw the blanket back up, not liking that her back was colder than her front. She heard the door creak open, but considering that the person had the politeness to knock, Alyss didn't care much as to who could be coming in her room.

"Alyss?" a soft voice asked as a warm hand was placed on her shoulder.

In response, she groaned, burying her face deeper into the pillow.

"Alyss, I brought some soup," the voice said again. Jenny. That's who the voice was.

She groaned in response once more, not wanting to get up. Instead, she wanted Jenny to pull the covers to her shoulder. She didn't like her back being cold.

"Oh, come on honey," Jenny murmured, finally pulling up the cover. "Just have some soup and I'll leave you alone to sleep."

Alyss silently considered the offer. Have soup, warm your insides, and the sleep. And she would be left alone. Deciding to take the soup and get everything over with, Alyss rolled onto her back, making sure to keep the blankets up to her chin. She felt them twist around her feet, causing her to kick to free them.

"I don't want to sit up," Alyss mumbled, staring blearily up at Jenny.

Sighing, Jenny set whatever she had been holding on the night dresser beside the bed, and leaned over Alyss to grab the pillow beside her. None too gently, she lifted Alyss' head and pushed the extra pillow underneath her head. Now that Alyss was sitting up more, Jenny once more picked up the bowl of soup, which was what she had been holding earlier. "I'll feed you," Jenny spooned some of the soup, lifting it up so Alyss could see it.

Hesitating for a moment, Alyss eyed the spoon. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ any, because the soup smelled good to her—it was that she didn't want someone else feeding her. But just the thought of bringing her shoulders out from underneath the covers to hold the bowl and spoon made her want to squirm. So, obediently, she opened her mouth, accepting the treatment.

Again and again, Jenny gave Alyss some soup, talking to her as she did so. Jenny told Alyss that Pauline had told her that she would stop by with Halt later in the day to see how she was doing, and said to take as many days as she needed off. Chubb also said that he was going to make Alyss' favorite meal for her lunch and dinner, and have it sent to her room specially. Alyss smiled at that, wanting to say that none of that was necessary and that she would be back the next day. But what was done was done, and she knew she wouldn't be changing Jenny's mind, let alone Pauline's, Halt's, and Chubb's. Later, closer to the bottom of the bowl, Jenny also let loose that she had run into Will, who had been helping Horace out with something. Of course, she had told them that Alyss was sick, and of course they had promised to come visit later, but only if she was feeling well enough to see them.

Spooning another spoonful of soup up, Jenny snorted at something Alyss mumbled to herself, something about everyone always bothering the people who just wanted to be left alone. The soup sloshed, splashing onto the covers at Alyss' chest.

"Oh," Alyss murmured, looking down at the stained sheets. But her voice sounded so funny, nasally and deep and completely unlike her, at first she didn't believe it was her speaking. But Jenny's mouth hadn't moved, and no one else was in the room, as far as she could see.

Alyss burst out laughing, starting with a loud snort that surprised Jenny and caused her to flinch—and spill more soup. That caused Alyss to laugh louder, so hard her chest started to hurt, and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. Jenny watched Alyss for a moment, confused, but only saw her sick girlfriend laughing her ass off in bed due to spilled soup.

Jenny joined her, giggling in response to her laughter.


	4. Together Forever

**(A/N): Every pairing has to have at _least_ one wedding fic.**

* * *

They hadn't known what their relationship could have entailed when they decided to go out on their first date. They were good enough friends that there was basically no difference, and they knew that if the relationship didn't work out, they could still be friends. Both knew the other to be a responsible woman, so neither had qualms about anything the other person could do.

But for some reason, neither had thought that this relationship could last for more than a few years, nor that it could bring about a marriage.

Alyss looked down at her dress. She hadn't wanted anything special, and was nearly tempted just to go to the ceremony in her standard courier dress. Jenny wouldn't have cared. Pauline, however, insisted Alyss take her wedding dress from her and Halt's wedding. They were about the same height and size, so all the dress had needed was a little trimming before it fit her perfectly.

Jenny, however, got an all new dress, wanting it to be special.

So here Alyss was, nearly believing that she was being left at the altar, in an elegant, second generation dress. Her blond hair was done up behind her head, and Will standing with her as well as Horace, Halt, and Pauline, as well as other close friends. She was forcing herself to not cry, even though every second that passed hurt. And she knew that others were starting to notice.

And then Jenny arrived.

She wasn't normally one to flaunt herself, but Jenny walked in with a confident walk that made Alyss think she may have had a drink beforehand. Not that she blamed her—she had one for herself. But Jenny walked with a swagger, a wide smile on her face, and a rainbow colored bouquet in her hands. She had never been able to answer the question "what is your favorite color" straight, as she always thought of a different color that she enjoyed.

But her dress was something different.

Long and white, it's lack of color made it seem as if it didn't fit her personality, but the ribbons of multiple colors added something more. Red ribbons in her hair, orange around her waist. A yellow ribbon was curled in a few loops, and attached to the orange ribbon, looking like a flower. A green ribbon was cut for the leaves of the flower, but was also used around the rest of the gown as accents. Blue outlined the cuffs and hems, as well as wrapped like a flower at her shoulder, like the small broach that was at Alyss' shoulder. Purple was used at just another accent.

Alyss' eyes went wide, her voice caught in her throat as her eyes landed on her wife-to-be. What was she to say to _that?_

Jenny looked uncertain, biting her lip as she stepped up in front of Alyss. "I'm late, aren't I?"


End file.
